Millenium Mummy!!!
by Jadej.j
Summary: Yugi, Lisa and Joey find them selves in the 1930's and guess who they meet...


* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. The Mummy is a registered trademark of 2001 Universal Studios and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Millenium Mummy!!!"

A Deck, A Manacle and some Scrolls.

Yugi, Lisa and Joey in the 1930's. Why?!?! You just got to read and find out. 

* * *

Lisa was getting tired of this trip. The teens were dusting sand off their clothes. _ "Will we ever get home?" _ Yugi was tired and wasn't happy anymore. The Puzzle glowed. _ ~Yugi it's going to be okay, I'm with you now and don't forget Lisa and Joey are here for you too.~ _

"Don't worry Yugi." Lisa rubbed the boy's head._ "We'll get home soon. First we've got to find out what year this is or maybe we're just in Egypt and not Japan."_ Yugi just lightly grinned. _ "I don't know Lisa, I think we are still in the wrong time." _

"We'll get home Yugi. We are an unbeaten team." Joey grinned in a silly way. Yugi let out a giggle. _ "That's the Yugi we love to hear."_ The teens looked about the area. _ "Why is it we are here in Egypt all the time?" _

"Yet another piece of this puzzle we are in." 

They sighed together. _ "So where do we go from here?"_ Joey looked out onto the sand. They where inside the ruins of a temple.

* * *

An hour before Yugi, Lisa and Joey showed up in this time. The O'Connells where at another site looking for anything to stop Imhotep. Evy was digging around in the sand as Alex and Jonathan were talking. Ardeth had joined up with the O'Connells when they arrived in Egypt a few days ago. Rick was working on the flying ship. Everyone was keeping an eye out for Imhotep and Colin Weasler._ "Found anything yet, mom?"_

"No, not really Alex but I know there's got to be something here to help us find the scrolls of Thebes."

"I hope we find something soon, sis. I don't like being in the mummy's backyard right now."

"Now Jonathan these things take time." Ardeth just shook his head and looked out on to the endless sand and dunes. Rick came out of the Zephyr. _ "So what's up people?"_

"A big fat Zero."

"I don't need your lip, Carnahan."

"Rick that's no way to talk to my brother." Then Evy's spade hit something. _"Way to go mom. Ya found something." _ Alex jumped on the stone he was sitting on. 

_"So sis what did ya find?" _ Evy held up a small box. _ "I'm not sure but I hope, whatever this is, it will lead us to the Scrolls." _

"So can we leave now?" 

"Jonathan!!!!" 

They entered the Zephyr. As they lifted off a tornado of sand appeared. "At least we're leaving when the unwanted guest has arrived." Jonathan looked out the window. 

A scream was heard as the Zephyr disappeared into the blue sky.

* * *

An hour went by and the teens arrived in the desert. The city of Cairo was in view. _ "At least we can find out what year it is and maybe find a real bed to sleep in."_ Lisa just grinned. _"We'd better get walking then or we'll never find out." _ They started to walk to Cairo. Soon the teens where walking the streets of Cairo. To Yami and Nyla it was like old times. Lisa, Yugi and Joey were worried about everyone staring at them. There was someone watching them for all different reasons than what the teens thought. A man from The Medji. He was looking at the Puzzle around Yugi's neck. The man turned and hurried to tell Ardeth.

_"So what do ya think of Cairo, Yugi?" _ The boy looked up at Lisa. _ "Well I'd rather visit it in our time."_

"True, but it's kind of neat being here when they're finding the neat stuff around here about the past of the Pharaohs." 

~What does she mean by that Yugi?~

Yugi stopped for a moment. Lisa and Joey turned around and looked at Yugi. _"Are ya okay Yugi?" _ Yugi looked up at Lisa. _ "Yami's asking about what you mean when you said about finding stuff?"_ Lisa thought for a moment. _ -What do I tell Yami. There were people digging stuff from tombs. Some were doing it to learn the past and then there were others that...-_

"Well there people that are trying to learn about their past Yami but..."

"But there people that are like Bakenmut too that are looting as well." Lisa could feel Yami's anger through the Puzzle._ "One of the problems Yami is people don't realize what they are doing is wrong."_ Yugi let out a breath. _ "He understands now Lisa and he's sorry that he became angry."_

"That's okay. I understand and I don't blame him for becoming angry and, on a different note, no one has ever found Yami's tomb even in our time." The Puzzle glowed. Yugi's face lit up._ "He's happy about that. So let's find out what year it is and find a nice place to sleep." _The group nodded and headed out down the street. A man was keeping the teens in his sights. He was one of the many Medji in the city. The teens found out it was year 1934. This didn't help the teens that much. _ "At least we're going forward in time." _ Joey grinned slightly. Yugi just hugged his Puzzle. _ "Now boys, we'll get back to where we belong soon." _ The looked about to find a place to sleep. _ "The one problem about being in this time is people want money." _ Then a group of men surrounded them. _ "May I help you gentlemen?" _ Lisa took charge again. _ "It is us that can help you, Miss?"_

"Lisa!" She glared at the group._ "What ya want with us?" _ Joey spoke up. _ "You have something that doesn't belong to you." _ Yugi's eyes widened. _ "No you can't have the Puzzle!!!" _ Yugi almost bolted in a run. Lisa and Joey held him. _"My friend is right you can't have the Puzzle."_

"That is a cursed item my dear, it should be lost in the sands."

"I don't have time to explain things to your people. I do mean time."

"Please don't make trouble with us. Just let us return the item back to where it belongs."

"Well now. I'll let you in on something then. I bet ya the Puzzle is still there. This Puzzle isn't the one you think it is. So please leave us be." As Lisa chatted Yami was getting ready to defend his companion. Nyla was also getting ready to defend any attack that was coming. _ "What on earth is going on?"_ The men parted as another of their members came forth. Lisa gripped her Ankh as the man came close to her. _ "I am Ardeth Bay. I am sorry about these men but that Puzzle as the boy calls it..."_

"My name is Yugi. Lisa is right. Please just leave us be."

"It isn't that easy young one." Lisa let out a breath._ "Then can we talk some where no one would hear us."_ Ardeth looked at the teens. The boy with the Puzzle around his neck was the strangest one of the group. The three colors for hair and it stood up in points._ "You have a point. Come this way and we will talk about this in private then."_ He waved them to follow him. _ =Lisa, I believe he and these others are Medji.=_

-What in the world is a Medji?-

=They are people that protect items like the Millenium Items.=

-Then they have the right to know about what's been happening to us.-

=Just be careful what you tell them.=

-Of course.-

* * *

They walked to a building and most of the Medji left. The group entered. To the teens' surprise there was a family in the house as well but not an Egyptian family. _"Ardeth, old bean who on earth have you brought here."_

"I am Lisa Pegasus, this is Yugi Mutou." Lisa placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder and the Puzzle gave off a light glow. Alex watched the teens with interest. _ "And the blond is Joey Wheeler." _

"I'm Alex O'Connell." The young red haired, blue eyed kid jumped up and walked over to the teens. _ "Alex, come and sit down now."_

"But mom."

"Miss O'Connell. You seem to be a smart woman, have you read the book The Time Manchine by H.G. Wells?"

"Yes I have. Why do you ask?"

"Because of how we got here. Now, we don't have a machine that travels through time, but we have done so. I wish I could explain better." Lisa, Yugi and Joey lowered their heads and waited for the O'Connell's reaction. _ "Then what you said earlier about the Puzzle is true." _ Yugi nodded. _ "Somehow my grandfather got the pieces of the Puzzle and I solved it._" The Puzzle glowed brightly. _ "It doesn't want to leave me either." _

"You say that thing's got a mind of it's own."

That did it Yugi was engulf in a bright light and Yami headed for Jonathan. _ "Yami!!!"_ Both Lisa and Joey grabbed the pharaoh. 

_"I though his name was Yugi?"_

"It is but there's this other soul in the Puzzle and he doesn't like people that call him a thing."

"The King of the Shadow Games." It was Ardeth spoke up. _ "So what if this is the Pharaoh of the Shadow Games, he will only attack any one who attempts to hurt Yugi in any way."_

"Or any one who insults him or is friends." Joey grin silly. Yami chucked. _ "Lisa and Joey are right about what they say so please don't make me angry." _ The Puzzle glowed and Yugi stood there a bit shook up._ "Well now at least I'm not the only one with an old Egyptian item on." _ Alex raised the Manacle of Osiris. _"Lisa isn't that the item on the stone pedestal that Priest was going for when we popped in for a moment?"_ Joey looked at the golden wrist band. _ "What do ya mean by that?"_ Rick tapped his foot. The teens slowly explained how their crazy time trip started. It was getting late. Another Medji came into the small one room house. He moved over to Ardeth and whispered into his ear. _ "It seems these young people have told us the truth. The Puzzle's pieces are still in their hiding place." _The other man then left the group. _"So how did you find the Manacle?" _ Lisa had moved over to Alex and held up his arm with the Manacle on it. To everyone's surprise the Manacle gave off a glow. _ "How did you do that?"_ Lisa step back. _"It's getting late. I'll tell you tomorrow. If we are allowed to sleep." _ She bowed and walked back to Yugi and Joey. _ "Well the young lady is right, we should get some sleep and keep chatting in the morning then." _ Jonathan yawned. _ "Well first let's finish the introducions, I am Evy O'Connell, my husband Rick and my brother Jonathan Carnahan." _

"It's good to meet you all." Yugi weakly smiled. _"We best sleep on the Zephyr just in case you know who shows up."_

"Who?!?!" Joey looked at Rick. _"We'll tell you if you need to know."_ Ardeth stated. The teens followed the O'Connells to the Zephyr. Yugi, Joey and Lisa stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at the huge airship in front of them. _ "Uh... are we going on that thing?"_ Yugi hid behind Joey and Lisa. _ "Ya, it's cool, come and I'll show ya my room."_ Alex took hold of Yugi's arm and pulled him towards the door of the airship. _"Come on Joey, let's get going or we'll be left behind." _ She took Joey's arm and pulled him onto the ship. 

* * *

Soon everyone was sleeping. All but Rick and Ardeth. _ "So what do you think of these kids that have shown up, Ardeth?"_

"I'm worried Rick. The boy Yugi has the Millenium Puzzle around his neck."

"What is that?"

"It's a very powerful magic item that can bring monsters to life."

"We've already got a monster named Imhotep."

"Yes, but it's that box your wife dug up earlier that I believe drew them to this time."

"How come?" The Medji remain quiet for a moment._ "I believe it's a box of monster cards that belonged to the Pharaoh the boy has in the Puzzle."_

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I can't say at this moment." Both men kept an eye out for the Mummy or Colin Weasler. 

* * *

Soon the Morning light filled the room which Lisa was sleeping in. She stretched and got up. It was good to sleep in a real bed. Lisa headed out of the room and then suddenly there was a jolt from the craft. _ "Yugi?? Joey?? Anyone??" _ She opened the door to the cockpit of the craft. Rick, Evy and Ardeth were running about getting ready to take off. _ "What in the world is going on???" _ They turned to see Lisa standing in the doorway. _ "Get back behind the door now!!!" _That was when Joey showed up behind Lisa and the door of the Zephyr burst open and a wirlwind of sand came through the door. As the sand disappeared two men stood there. One though was purple in color and didn't seem to be all that human. _ "We've come for your son." _

"That voice!!!" Joey stared at the purple figure in front of him. It turned to looked at Lisa and Joey._ "You brats again?!?! I thought you died 5 thousand years ago!" _

"What's that Master? You know those kids?"

"They where there when I tried to take the Manacle of Osiris."

"But how would they be there and here now?" Said the man with black hair and glasses on his face.

_"We've got a Time Wizard for a travel agent."_ Joey stated. _ "A what Wizard??" _ The purple man hit the other. _ "A Time Wizard is a monster from the..." _ His red eyes widened with interest._ "The Shadow Games."_

"Lisa??? Joey??? What's going on???" Lisa and Joey turned to see Yugi and Alex come down the hallway. Lisa's Silver Ankh glowed. _"Get back Yugi, Alex!!!" _ Lisa/Nyla hissed. _"As for you monster." _ She turned to face the creature before her. Then the silver pyramid hanging from her waist also glowed. A card came out of it and entered Lisa's hand. Joey had made Yugi and Alex go back down the hallway. _ "Leave now or face my anger." _

"Now Master, I don't know anything about these Shadows Games but by the way that girl is glowing this isn't the time to fight." 

"Silence Colin Weasler. I don't like backing off but I will this time." The whirlwind of sand reapeared and exited the door. The card disappeared back into the silver pyramid and Lisa sank down to the floor. _ "I take it that's the who you where talking about last night." _

"Yes, that is Imhotep. He's a Mummy that Colin Weasler let loose. Imhotep is after the Manacle and the Scrolls of..." Lisa finshed the sentence. _ "Thebes!" _

"How do you know that?" Evy moved towards Lisa. _"Yugi isn't the only one with an ancient soul inside him. My other soul, you can say, is a Priestess. Her name is Nyla and she knows a bit about those scrolls." _ The Zephyr by this time had taken off and Rick had closed the door. Joey, Yugi and Alex came back into the cockpit of the airship. Joey helped Lisa to a seat. Evy sat down beside Lisa. _"Is there anything you can tell us about the Scrolls?" _

* * *

Can Lisa tell the O'Connells anything about the Scrolls of Thebes? Is what Ivy dug up Yami's old deck? 


End file.
